


Office Politics

by Lady_sb



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No really smut, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, abuse of office furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/pseuds/Lady_sb
Summary: Sonny Carisi finally has an office to call his own. What better way to celebrate than by having his long-term boyfriend Rafael Barba drop by to christen it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Office Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings wonderful people. Before I do some of my longer projects I wanted to write this little piece inspired by pictures of Sonny's new office. Someone on Twitter, sorry I can't remember who, said something about now we can picture where they might do it at work and I decided to run with it XD
> 
> It is simply some fun in the office, it is a slice of life, it is them in a relationship, I wrote it in a couple of hours and hope someone likes it. 
> 
> Comments/kudos are love. 

***

 _Is it okay to love you?_  
_In this trembling night,_  
_as these almost maddeningly familiar hips_   
_melt together_  
_You are my keeper_

***  
“ _We are going to get caught_.”

Is Sonny Carisi’s first thought. 

This is quickly followed by,

“ _God, my boyfriend gives such good head_.”

“Rafi, Rafi, you can… _oh_ … slow down you know. Fuck yeah use your tongue like that,” Sonny said, chastising and encouraging in the same breath. He winced a little when the desk creaked as he backed heavily into it. 

Rafael looked up from where he had been tongueing the slit of Sonny’s cock and gave his lover a withering look. It was a definite talent to be able to offer up such a disapproving glare from on your knees. 

“You do realise the longer we take, the higher chance that someone will pass by,” Rafael said pointedly, one hand gently squeezing Sonny’s balls. 

“It’s in the middle of the night, nobody here but the ghosts of torts past,” Sonny grinned, only to have his face contort in pleasure when Rafael almost daintily started sucking on the tip, his lips slipping over the flare of the head. 

Sonny hissed when Rafael abruptly pulled back, his mouth pursed in a manner that told the junior ADA that he was about to be castigated, and not in a manner that often made him hard in two shakes. 

“Yes well, if you had taken my advice, we could have been doing this at home, where the carpeting is not shitty and fucking up my knees,” Barba said snarkily before going back to the task at hand. Literally as it turns out, his right hand barely wrapped around the base of Sonny’s cock, jerking him off. 

He had him there. 

In Sonny’s defense he had lost track of time. When they had started living together, one of the promises they both had made was to try to go home together as much as possible. And to their credit they had been successful about two-thirds of the time, a minor miracle when taking into account Barba’s pro-bono work and Carisi’s batshit hours. 

Sonny hadn’t even realised how late it was until he heard a knock at the door and saw Rafael leaning against the door jamb, navy wool coat shucked back over his hands that were deep in his pockets, tie off and the top of his raspberry pin-striped shirt unbuttoned. 

If Sonny were being honest, the thought of screwing Barba in his office probably came to him right there and then. 

“Let’s go home babe, it’s late and surely you can’t be any good running on so little sleep,” Barba had said, his voice uncharacteristically gentle with concern, perching on the edge of the desk in a startlingly familiar gesture. Something that wasn’t lost on Rafael judging how his smile sharpened into a smirk not a minute later. 

“My how the tables have turned huh?” 

Sonny got the joke, but the truth was he still was not over the fact that he had finally, _finally_ , his own office. He didn’t even have that when he was in SVU. Fine, some of his snippier critics would have called it a glorified storage cupboard, with dark varnished plywood furniture straight out of the 1980s and metal filing cabinets straight out of the 1950s. Every inch was covered with something, books, pictures, files stacked like miniature buildings, pens and piles of looseleaf covered in scribbles. 

But it was _his_. His own space to think, and it meant that he didn’t have to purposefully stay back late like he had when seated in the ADA bullpen just so that he could have some peace and quiet. 

Anyways, fuck them, there were only a few people whose opinion really mattered to Sonny, and he got that encouragement when Barba had walked into his office the first time, his eyes growing dark with nostalgia. 

Sonny knew his boyfriend was proud of him, told him that when he needed it the most. But it never got old seeing it in person, spontaneous and unfettered. 

“Sonny, are you going to come on my face sometime today?” 

Oh right, blowjob, blowjob. 

Sonny looked down and felt his lust kick up a gear. Barba, with his lips swollen, beads of Sonny’s precum wetting his beard. 

Biting the tip of his tongue, Sonny put a tentative hand on Rafael’s hair and gave it a tug, gentle but hard enough to make the older man open his mouth and take Sonny’s cock further down his throat. 

Briefly squeezing Sonny’s thigh, the ADA got the hint and slowly rolled his hips, all the while keeping his fingers buried in Rafael’s crown. He wasn’t going to fully face-fuck his lover, but in terms of getting him off fast, nothing worked as well as feeling the head of his prick firmly lodged down the back of Rafael’s throat. 

Sonny watched Rafael as he picked up the pace a notch. Watched for signs of discomfort, or hesitation, but instead he saw Rafael palm himself through his trousers. 

And suddenly he realised that this wasn’t what he wanted. 

“Wanna fuck you Rafi, wanna come inside you,” Sonny bit out, tapping Rafael on the shoulder for him to stop. 

Rafael pulled back in surprise, his lips fully wet now, sticky and shiny. His plan had always been to give Carisi a quick knee-trembler against his desk, filling his mouth with hot spunk and then heading home for dinner. 

Or to get had on the floor of their hallway, whichever they decided on during the Uber ride home. 

“You think that a quickie would be enough to get me off Counselor?” Barba said, a challenge that was half-taunt and half-anticipation. It wasn’t much, a mild jab compared with the stingers Barba was really capable of but it was enough of a push for Carisi. 

Or maybe he was looking for an excuse to take the gloves off a bit. 

“I’ll do you so good I will have to muffle your screams,” Sonny smirked with his arms crossed, arrogantly confident and not caring that his dick was out, hard and red and faintly twitching. 

“I am not going to tell you what to do Rafi, but I am going to leave it to you how comfortable you wanna be while I finger you open,” Sonny said, undoing the rest of the buttons of his waistcoat, releasing some of the tension around his ribcage. He turned his back to his boyfriend as he rummaged around for the condoms and sachets of lube he kept at the bottom of his bag. 

Because when you dated someone who had a mild exhibitionist streak like Barba had, it paid to be prepared. Especially when coupled with Sonny’s own weakness for quickies. 

They rarely used condoms though nowadays, preferring the feel of hot cum, but a proper clean up would be impossible here. Plus, Sonny liked his cleaners enough to not scandalise them. 

As he ripped the packet of lube open, he watched with feigned interest Barba’s internal turmoil out of the corner of his eye. He knew Barba’s preference would be to keep his clothes on as much as possible, but that warred with the part of him that hated getting his suits dirty. 

Sonny sucked in a breath when Rafael decided to ditch his bottom half entirely, and just stood there, confident and cocksure, his dick fully hard surrounded by soft curls, the skin dusky and pulled back, bobbing against his thigh. 

With a growl, he spun Rafael around so that he was pressed face first against the door. Dropping to his knees, he tossed the lube packet away as he parted the cheeks of Rafael’s ass and put his mouth over his hole. He sucked and licked with little finesse, forcing him open with his tip of his tongue before following with his slick fingers. 

“Yes, yes Sonny I love it when you put your tongue inside me,” Rafael groaned under his breath, head pressed against his forearm so that he would be protected from the glass. But Sonny barely heard, single-minded as he was in his goal to get Rafael open just enough to take his cock. 

It didn’t take long for Sonny to decide that Rafael was ready, although the older man certainly wasn’t complaining, judging by how hard he was pumping his own cock in his fist. 

Pulling his underwear down a bit more so that he was bared to his balls, Sonny rubbed his dick up and down Rafael’s cleft, before slowly pushing the tip inside, watching that muscle flutter and stretch as his lover instinctively arched his back. 

“ADA Carisi?” 

Both men jerked backwards when they heard the sharp rap of knuckles on the door and the wary voice of Dave, the night security guard at One Hogan Place, infiltrating the haze of pleasure surrounding them. 

Both men knew him, both men liked him. 

Both men didn’t appreciate him at this very moment. 

Mouthing a silent ‘ _shit_ ’ to Barba, Carisi motioned to the corner as a place for Barba to hide as he hastily pulled up his trousers. Barba didn’t look as bothered as his boyfriend though, his face impassive now that the shock had passed, shrugging as he stood in the shadows so that he wouldn’t be seen when Sonny opened the door. 

Taking a deep breath and plastering a beatific smile on his face, Carisi let it out as he opened the door a crack. 

“Yes Dave, how are we today?” Carisi said, the careful cheerfulness in his voice so forced it made him inwardly cringe. Barba wasn’t impressed either judging by how hard he rolled his eyes. 

Seriously, Carisi used to be better at acting, he must be losing his touch. 

“ADA Carisi, I heard some weird noises on this floor,” Dave said cautiously, trying to not look like he was attempting to peer into Carisi’s office. Carisi smoothly angled his body so that most of Dave’s viewpoint was obscured by his shoulders. 

“Yeah, I had something playing on my phone. Forgot my headphones today. Didn’t think that it would bother anyone else this time of the night,” Carisi said, injecting what he hoped was the correct amount of ruefulness into his voice. 

It worked this time when he saw Dave’s features, tight around the mouth and eyes in alertness, relax. But those features hardened again when he saw Sonny visible flinch. 

“You feeling okay Mr Carisi?” Dave asked. 

“Fine,” Sonny said, his voice almost unnaturally calm. 

Because it was hard to keep calm when your boyfriend was casually cupping your ass, squeezing it and rubbing your knuckles down the seam so that it brushed against his perineum. 

Sonny bit the inside of his cheek as Rafael dragged his fingers across that sensitive spot just below his asshole, almost as if he were trying to get him off through his clothes. The sensation was like fine lubricant, causing Carisi’s body to tighten around phantom fingers and drip pre-cum inside his briefs.

One of these days, Barba was actually going to get them caught. However, why was it that the thought of that didn’t bother Carisi as much as it should have? 

“Well you know where to find me if anything Mr Carisi. Don’t stay too late you hear?” Dave said, having said this particular spiel a hundred times before. 

“Thanks Dave, goodnight.” Sonny closed the door before he had finished talking, the pressure of keeping up the calm facade rapidly cracking, especially since Rafael had now moved from fondling his ass to cupping his cock. 

Leaning against the door, Carisi willed his heartbeat to slow as he listened intently to the heavy tread of Dave’s footsteps. Even after the sound had faded, he tentatively counted to ten before turning around. 

And there leaning against the metal filing cabinets was Rafael, looking like the cat that got the cream, the hardness in his erection not abating despite the close call. 

Something in Sonny snapped. 

With surprising strength, Sonny managed to pin Rafael up against the cabinet, one leg on the floor and the other wrapped around his waist. Like this, Sonny’s cock was just inches below Rafael’s hole, and it only took him straightening his knees for Rafael to slide down fully on his cock. 

Both men finally groaned, the sound like releasing a pressure valve, the tension at almost getting caught turning into lust, poisoning the blood and almost blistering across the skin. 

“Come on Sonny, fuck me,” Rafael said harshly into Sonny’s neck, his cock pressed against Sonny’s stomach as he rubbed himself against his clothes. Sonny’s act of dominance was definitely doing it for him, the strength in his wiry frame deep enough to hold Barba up as he pistoned in and out of him. 

“You are so tight in this position,” Sonny moans, the sound sitting at the base of his throat as he hiked Rafael’s leg up higher, opening him up even more. Rafael felt close to blanking every time Sonny drove his hard shaft into his aching hole, banging straight against his prostate, his only grounding point being the fingers anchored into the silky back of his lover’s waistcoat. 

There was no finagling or second guessing in this position. Every angle brought pleasure, bare-knuckled and raw, every movement setting off sensual ripples, the sharp, unnatural texture of the cabinet he was being fucked against blunted by the feeling of Sonny’s dick, the ridges rubbing against him, his cock throbbing when Rafael tightened around him. 

Bending his arm behind him, Rafael tried to get better purchase only to almost tear off a colourful painting that had been taped to one of the drawers. His vision cleared for that split-second, enough for him to register what he had almost mangled. 

“So... _ah_ … which one of Amanda’s kids did this for you Sonny?” 

“Can we not talk about that while I am plowing you?” Sonny growled, the extra effort at keeping them both upright so that he could finally fuck the arrogance out of Barba straining both his control and his patience. 

“Then fuck me harder. I need it harder, Counselor,” Barba said, in a way that sounded almost like a slur and not a nickname. He loved pushing Sonny’s buttons, severing that tether that kept him grounded, so that all he got was passion, raw and scorching. 

He got his wish when Sonny increased his speed and ground his hips, lifting Rafael up on his calves and making him throw back his head with a moan. 

Sonny swore under his breath as he clamped a hand over Rafael’s mouth, using the cabinet as leverage to fuck him as deep as their bodies would allow, his muscles aching as his lover’s moan reverberated into his palm. 

“Will you keep quiet, he might come back,” Sonny whispered harshly, burying his nose into Rafael’s beard, chafing the skin as he tried to keep a grip on his orgasm. He was almost there, he could feel it like static at his fingertips, and judging by the hardness of Rafael’s cock, he wasn’t that far behind. 

But his eyes widened when he felt Rafael noticeably quaver in the cage of his arms. It darkened when he realised what exactly had given the high octane knock to Rafael’s desire. 

“But you might like that wouldn’t you Rafael?” Sonny said, his voice gravelly. “You like the idea of someone watching us fuck, watching you getting your brains fucked out, and getting off on them knowing they can’t have it.” 

Rafael moaned and thrashed, loving and hating that somehow Sonny knew which desire it was that he wanted scratched. Scratched enough to draw blood so that everything narrowed to the feel of Sonny’s body against him, his lips on his pulse, his dick buried inside him. 

“And then I will come, and bend you over. Bend you over and open up, so that they can watch me spill out of you. Wanting you, not able to have you.” 

Sonny closed his eyes, his pleasure so intense that he was barely able to think, even as he body worked to push them both over the edge. 

“Because you are mine baby, all mine,” Sonny gasped, thrusting so hard that the cabinet rattled against its steel bolt fastenings. Rafael pried Sonny’s fingers off with one hand, while the other reached down to his cock. 

“Yours,” he panted. “Kiss me.” 

Sonny kissed him, plunging his tongue inside Rafael’s mouth, teeth grazing his bottom lip as he came, sharp and quick, his body juddering as he thrust in deep as he could before flooding the condom with his semen. 

Rafael felt the warm and pulse of Sonny’s cock just before his own climax, his cock spurting all over the front of his lover’s shirt, just above the beltline. 

Sonny leaned heavily against both the cabinet and Rafael as he tried to catch his breath. The room smelt like paper must and sex, the sheen of condensation on the walls from their open mouth pants and temperamental heating. 

“Sonny, you are heavy,” Rafael said gruffly, his inner thigh muscles aching as he finally planted both of his feet firmly on the floor. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Sonny apologised, pushing himself back and slipping out of Rafael. They both cleaned up in comfortable silence, Rafael getting back into his clothes while 

Sonny tied off the condom and put it in a paper bag to be thrown away outside. Sonny sighed a bit at his stained shirt though, luckily he had decided to wear white today which meant that he could at least wear it home. 

“So, we have officially christened your office,” Rafael said, the smugness palpable enough to have Sonny be the one to roll his eyes this time. 

“Well, it’s only fair. We christened yours four years ago,” Sonny said with a grin. Rafael’s answering smile was not as jovial though, the memory more dear to him than he would ever admit to his boyfriend. 

“Was I really the first guy you ever had in there?” Sonny asked, slowly packing up now that the clean up was done. He had meant to get further along in his work, but honestly at this point he didn’t really care. 

Barba shrugged as he pulled on his coat. “The only want I wanted to anyway.” 

Sonny ducked his head and smiled to himself. Barba didn’t always do big gestures, but Sonny loved the subtle reassurances just as much, if not more. 

When he looked up, he blinked when he saw Barba frowning at his perfect attendance cert from the NYPD that he had hung on the wall. It was a stupid thing to be proud of, but for Sonny it was the occasional paper remind of his dedication to his work. 

“God, you are such a geek putting this up Sonny. Why not put your law degree up instead?” Barba said peevishly. Sonny huffed and reached for his coat and briefcase. 

“I like it better at home in our office, hung up right next to yours,” Sonny said casually, wrapping his scarf around his neck. 

“Always wanted to be your equal after all.” 

Rafael’s eyes softened as he watched his boyfriend move in his new space, knowing that as comfortable as he made it, it would only be a temporary cage before he would be allowed to spread his wings. 

“Yeah, you are getting there.” 

Leaning over, Rafael kissed Sonny on the cheek. “Let’s go home.” 

They left hand-in-hand, both doing their best to keep a straight face when Dave shot them a quizzical look as they left the building and walked out into the coolness of the night. 

***

**The End**

***

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used in this fic:  
>    
> i. **Vanilla** ~ **Gackt** (from the album **Mars** ) 


End file.
